Time Division Duplex (TDD) technology is one of the duplex technology used in mobile communication technology, and corresponds to Frequency Division Duplex (FDD).
In the TDD standard wireless network communication system, the uplink and downlink communication between base station and user equipment use the same frequency channel (ie, carrier) in different time slots, which, by the time difference to separate receive and transmit channels. In certain time period, the base station sends a signal to the user equipment, and in the other time, the user equipment sends a signal to the base station. Between base station and terminal equipment must be concerted to work smoothly.
Corresponding, FDD technology is reception and transmission in the separation of the two symmetrical frequency channel, and use different frequency bands to separate receive and transmit channels, and in some systems, the downlink frequency interval up to 190 MHz.
For TDD technology, as long as the time interval between the upper and lower of base station and mobile station is small, less than the channel coherence time, it can easily estimate channel characteristics according to the signal of peer end.
TDD technology can also be flexible to set up and down conversion time for the realization of asymmetric uplink and downlink bandwidth to realizing significant bottom-line asymmetric internet business. However, this conversion time must be set in tandem with the adjacent base station
Compared with the FDD, TDD wireless network communication system can utilize piecemeal frequency band, because up and down link can be divided by time, without requiring the bandwidth symmetrical band.
Moreover, TDD technology does not require transceivers isolator, only needs one switch.
Currently, the in the three 3G (3rd Generation, the third generation mobile communication) technology standard proposed by China, Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access technology (TD-SCDMA) is the only a standard technique using TDD.
Therefore, in the present wireless network communication systems utilizing TDD technology, including TD-SCDMA and the evolution of the system network, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Access System (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet access system (HSUPA), high-speed packet access system (HSPA +), usually check the network coverage quality and system performance whether is achieved design expectations by means of drive test. Network optimization professional staff drives the vehicles random walk, which equipped with a test terminal, notebook computers and GPS (Global Positioning System, Global Positioning System) receivers and other measuring equipment. The measurement information of various locations recorded by the terminal, which including in particular the occurrence of types of abnormal events measured data, the information including the time and location. Operators found the network problems by these drive test data, such as the inadequately coverage or adjacent cell inappropriately set up, then take the appropriate measures to optimize.
Drive test is mainly carried out manually, which requires a lot of manpower and time, it is great burden to the operator's network construction and maintenance costs. On the other hand, drive test is often conducted outdoors, and it can not be performed indoors as well as some private areas, therefore, in these areas network optimization would be difficult to be performed by drive test.
At present, a Study Item of 3GPP RAN2 is conducted and discussed about minimization of drive test , however, the project includes only the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System utilizing frequency division duplex technology (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System FDD, UMTS FDD), such as broadband CDMA packet data transmission technology (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access, WCDMA) system, and are not related to the UMTS TDD standard systems, such as TD-SCDMA the system. So, how to provide the function to minimize drive test for TDD standard wireless communication network system, is still unavailable.
In the process of implementation of the present invention, the inventors found that there are at least one of the following problems at present:
At present, drive test is mainly carried out manually, which requires a lot of manpower and time, it is great burden to the operator's network construction and maintenance costs. On the other hand, it can only obtain measurement information on outdoor public areas, and can not obtain measurement information indoor and in private areas, such as office or residential buildings, as these areas often have a large number of users, therefore, these location measurement information is more meaningful, but the current technology can not obtain the data, so that operators can not optimize the network in these locations.